


Mom's boy

by EskarinaSforza



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza
Summary: Alastair Miracle's origin story, character from a role-playing game. Made primarily for my game companions, but feel free to read.





	Mom's boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El niño de mamá](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085587) by [EskarinaSforza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza). 



He knew he had many talents, but one of the best was how good he was at hiding. It helped him to be six years old, of course, he could fit anywhere, sometimes he would hide in places and wait for someone from the service to pass and it scared him. Everyone knew that he liked to play that, so rarely did anyone get mad at him for doing it. The people in the service loved him very much, they always told him that he was the most beautiful young man in the whole country and that they were glad to see him. His mother said the same thing, but now she was sick and he couldn't see her. His family in general was of the same opinion, except for one person. No matter what he did, it seemed that everything bothered him about his presence. Now he was quite scared, because he had dared to hide in his office to scare his secretary because he did not know that he had already returned from the city, he did not know how to leave the place without being scolded. When he was alone with him he always scold him, but after getting into a place where he knew he should not be he was going to punish him for sure. His little heart pounded so hard with fear that he feared being discovered by the sound of its beating. Luckily some footsteps accompanied those of his father. From his site he could barely see it, but he realized it was his uncle. Her mere presence calmed him down, his father never hitting him when his uncle was in front of him.

-You know that I have no problem taking in Alistair, money is not a problem either, Jerome, but his mother is dying and you are planning to leave before even that happens, what is the poor kid going to think?

Alistair covered his mouth with both hands so as not to make noise, he knew that his mother was ill and that the adults were not telling him the whole truth. He hated that they didn't tell him the truth and kept things from him.

-Not that I think too much. He will be better with you and your wife than with me in Egypt, the only thing he would do there would be to hinder me, it is not good at all.

-Don't say that, your son is gifted, and even if he wasn't, he's still your son ...

\- Compared to your daughter does she have any kind of power? I married a witch hoping to have better results and she has inherited her face, but that is totally useless. If I were a girl, at least that face would be of some use to me when I grew up, but as a man... He is gifted with few abilities, he doesn't seem very smart and his only quality is being pretty like a girl. It is a pity that his mother's line has borne such sad fruit.

It was his tears as they fell against the hands he was still using to cover her mouth. His uncle was trying to defend him while his father was increasingly despising him. When he began to say that it was his birth fault that his mother became ill and ended up dying, he could not bear it anymore and ran away. The last thing he heard was his father say that he was hiding like a rat, but he didn't want to stop to listen. Despite the doctor's complaints, he ran to his mother's room.

His mother was the most beautiful woman in the world, although illness had taken away much of his past shine. Alistair was more than happy to look like her. He peered into the room carefully, he didn't want to wake her up if she was sleeping. But he wasn't doing it and when he saw him his haggard face lit up, so without asking permission he climbed onto his mother's bed and snuggled against her.

-Why were you crying my little star? -she asked in a harsh voice, ravaged by coughing.

-Father ... -he thought a little better, upsetting his mother was not going to help her knowing that his father had been mean to him again, perhaps if he rested calmly he could heal, so he shook his head and snuggled .

-Listen to me my heart -his mother said as she held him against her- Don't ever let your father tell you otherwise, you are the sweetest child in the world and you will be the most handsome man of all, you will be a great man. And when you grow up you will not allow anyone to despise you, because you will be a very strong person capable of protecting others, in that you will not look like me, can you promise me? -He did not hesitate for a second to do so- You must also promise me that you will be good to your uncles and you will always protect Hester, even if he tells you that he does not need it. They know the powers that rule the universe that we all need to protect us, can you promise me?

And Alastair promised that too, but none of his promises made his mother live two more days. At least her mother didn't have to live the shame of being buried with her traveling husband, although that's something he couldn't fully appreciate. Because of him his father might as well have left months earlier and it wouldn't have made any difference.

To everyone's surprise, he said goodbye to his mother after the funeral, despite being so small he was in the nursery with Hester when the delicate and beloved Grace said goodbye to her son when he had already been dead for two weeks. His uncle communicated it with some satisfaction to his father, like all the merits that the boy was doing.

He kept his promise to his mother not to let anyone ever underestimate him again. And of course he grew up, when his father told him at 16 that he intended to take him on his trips he was already taller than him. He obediently left his uncle's house with his father to be returned the following month; Accustomed to seeing him only on the rare occasions when he went to England, Jerome Barnabas Miracle did not discover until that moment that his son did not seek his approval and that he generally cared little for him. He cared enough to pester, though. That on top of that he was using the links he had gained with his mother to be within the Royal Society made him ill, it was the only way they would admit a Frenchman like him, if it were for Alastair not one of his discoveries would come to light.

He was on the verge of beginning his university education when he was already an art expert in the gallery, despite how dirty he felt when his father was congratulated on his magnificent knowledge, everything was going according to plan. They had taught him that it was good to have friends even in Hell, but he realized that if his enemy was a demon, that was where he would need them most.

The beauty that his father had despised so much as a child made him stand out from the crowd, far from being modest in stature. His manners polished by his uncles made those who approached him because of his looks want to stay. There was no better jewel among all those found by Jerome Miracle than the son he left behind, they used to tell him. He found that within the Royal Society he was softer, at least treated him with respect and Jerome was confident. He had never thought of Alastair as useful, but he was glad he was wrong.

Perhaps it was not necessary to remarry to have a worthy successor, but he preferred to cover his back and so he went for a pretty little lady with an even more beautiful dowry. Much younger than him and inexperienced in the world, she fell asleep before his stories of great discoveries, it was not difficult to convince her and completely blind her to accept and make her parents accept the proposal.

It didn't take long for him to make Evangeline his fiancée and, months later, his wife. Life seemed to turn in his favor, Alastair was at the university being little problematic but earning with his charisma the respect and admiration of his classmates and soon their families and he had a new rich wife. Jerome was overconfident, a person as spiteful as him should have thought that something must have his son inherited from him.

Not that he hadn't come at the agreed time. On the contrary, he was surprisingly about the time he said he was coming when he heard the screams. He wasn't such an idiot as not to recognize sexual screams when he heard them, but hearing them from his bedroom was what made him go straight there. There was no service to receive him, that was the first thing that should have alerted him. But the screaming? His wife was too shy and demure to be the one doing it. Had they sneaked a whore into the room of the master of the house?

It's not that they didn't lock the door, it's that it wasn't even locked. It took him only a few moments to recognize his wife with a face transfigured by adoration and pleasure. The look of hatred at the lover went from utter surprise in seconds, then to disbelief. Alastair was taking her as if she belonged to him. He was the first to see it and stopped with a sigh of annoyance, seconds before Evangeline realized the situation and Alastair carefully covered her with the sheet.

He got out of bed without any shame to his nakedness while gathering his clothes. And he gave his father a smile. Then Jerome realized, if he said something he had more to lose than Alastair, he would be the cuckold and, in case there was a son on the way, it would always be said that it could be his.

He went to his office still shocked and found that Alastair followed him once he had dressed. He had taken his time, he was impeccable, the little crybaby who used to hide everywhere had nothing to do with the fallen angel who looked at him sarcastically as he sat on the couch.

-If you touch her and she leaves, her parents will withdraw all the money, you should have read the marriage contract better if what you wanted was a source of funds, they are still hers. In case of scandal, he will return to his parents. The things that could happen if Evangeline suffered the same fate as sweet Grace. She's not as pretty as she was, of course, but she's nice. And above all, she is very affectionate.

-Why did you do this? You are my son, I may have left you with my brother, but it was the best for your upbringing.

-I will always thank you for leaving me with my uncles, it is the best thing you have ever done for me. But the truth is that you did horrible things to my mother, things that she took to the grave, of course... A disgrace for you that i'm a medium, don't you think? Poor old Jerome, he just realized that his son is superior to him in every way...

Without saying much more he got up humming a nursery rhyme heading towards the door happily while Jerome felt a cold sweat begin to soak into his shirt. The smile before leaving had been etched in his mind, they said of his son that he had an angelic face. He had no doubt that his wife might well have made a deal with the fallen angel to bring one out of hell and seek revenge.

Alastair, on the way to college, couldn't stop smiling charmingly making everyone who looked at him blush. That was only the beginning.


End file.
